Rescue Emergency!
by XxFireblaze51xX
Summary: When a Fire rescue team from Cybertron gets a message from prime it sends their ship to Earth.


Cybertron, it used to be a beautiful place, teeming with life. But not life like you or me, this life was mechanical in nature. However, centuries ago, a war broke out between two factions, the Autobots, and the Decepticons. The war caused countless casualties, including the ability for Cybertron to support life. However, not all Cybertronians took part in the war. One such group was the Rescue Bots, a group dedicating to protecting life, in all its forms. Various squadrons were tasked with evacuating civilians, with limited success. One such squadron, Fire force sigma 51, was given the task of making sure the ships wouldn't catch a flame when they left Cybertron.

When they left Cybertron they had to flee to an asteroid field to escape a Decepticon ship also caused the ship they were flying to fail. In an effort to survive, they transferred all the power they could into the structural integrity field, including life support. They placed themselves into stasis, setting it to release them when they received a message that said the fall of Cybertron.

"Attention all Cybertronian Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. I am sad to inform you that the war has crippled Cybertron and it can no longer sustain us, We must travel to this planet in order to survive, meet us there and help us settle a base priority Prime."

As the message ended, the room hummed to life. The pods cracked open, steam pouring out. Out of one of the pods emerged a massive figure, encased in red boxy armor. He yawned and scratched his head before turning to one of his fellows, another red figure who's armor was more angled, "Hose-Line, status on the Lost Light."

"Looks good from what I can see Fireblaze," Hose-Line replied, "we had a small leak in the auxiliary energon tank, but the automatic seals kicked in before we lost too much. I'm gonna want to do a full inspection though, looks like a lot of the diagnostic system is still throwing up errors from the strange energy of this world."

"Excellent news, not bad for a retrofitted energon tanker," Hot Spot said, grinning, before turning more somber as he turned towards another figure who's white armor had a distinctly more feminine look, "First Aid, what's the status of the nursery?"

First Aid clicked her tongue before replying, "There don't appear to be any pod failures, but I'm still going to give each one a visual inspection."

"Good idea, that's precious cargo," Fireblaze replied. He then turned towards the last two figures, "I'm going to try to get in contact with Optimus Prime, Backdraft, Firestorm, make sure there aren't any Decepticons on our tail."

"You can count on us sir," said Backdraft, who was in a slimmer red armor. Firestorm, who was in a curved maroon armor and had a pair of swords on his back, merely nodded.

"Glad to hear it," Fireblaze replied, "Fire force sigma 51 to Optimus prime come in."

"This is Optimus Prime go ahead." The last prime's voice came over the speaker.

"We are entering Earths astrosphere and heading to your position."

"We will be waiting for you outside these coordinates." a marker displayed on a screen.

***Jasper Nevada U.S. Army base***

As the ship landed Fireblaze and his crew stepped out. "Welcome to Earth Fire force sigma 51." A deep voice said as the figure walked out a hanger labeled E. "I'm Optimus Prime but you probably know that."

All five of the Fire force saluted to Optimus. "There is no need for that here my friends." He offered them in the hanger. "This is Heat-wave leader of the rescue bots here on Earth."

"Nice to meet you." Heat-wave servos with Fireblaze.

"The pleasure is mine." Fireblaze then looked over to Optimus.

"So Optimus what is our next mission?" I question the red and blue bot.

"I've chosen carefully and will be put in Giffen rock with the rest of the rescue Bots in your own subdivision." He lead us to a different hanger. "Even tho the people of Griffen rock know that they are living among aliens the rest of the world does not that is why you must hide yourselves, and that is why you must scan an Earth form."

They saw many Earth fire vehicles to choose from. "Wow look at this one." Backdraft saw a 2011 Chevy 3500 4x4/Wynn.

"Would like to scan this vehicle Backdraft," Optimus asked.

"I certainly would." his optics began to scan the truck. "Awesome."

"This one looks like a powerhouse." Firestorm scanned a 2005 Pierce Quantum ladder.

The next one to go was First Aid "classy but it should serve." she scanned 2017 Ford F-450 4x4/2007 Horton

"Sorry, Fireblaze it seems your choice has been chosen for you," Op said as there was only one apparatus left a 2000/2017 Seagrave Marauder 1500/500/50.

"It's fine Prime I like it." I scanned it.

"Now that you have new Earth modes we will ground bridge you to Griffin rock Fire were you'll meet Fire chief Kade Burns." Heatwave pulled the lever to activate the ground bridge.


End file.
